


Scars Like Stars

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Kisses, M/M, body negativity mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: There's a reason Ignis prefers to make love in the darkness.





	Scars Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Uchihasavior on tumblr. If you have any requests, you can send them to me. My name is "rsasai".

_A kiss_ _…on a place of insecurity._

Ignis feels foolish because he understands and completely acknowledges the fact that his face is not quite the same as others. It’s in his nose, the way it bends at such an awkward angle. It’s the bump that rides straight across the bridge, something that he is never once been ashamed of. It was Noctis’s the first foray in magic, and Ignis wears his nose with pride.

No, that’s not the problem. His nose is fine, but his cheeks? The scars that run rampant across his flesh, leaving pockmarked ice pick scars straight down into his skin? The ones that speak of a life marred by unsightly things such as hormones and acne?

Ignis understands the human body, the way it grows, the way it morphs. He can accept the bump and curves of his nose, but the scars on his cheeks are something that he’s never quite gotten used to.

It isn’t shame, not necessarily. It’s just… Uncomfortable.

That’s probably why Noctis enjoys to pepper that skin with kisses, little nuzzlings that make Ignis’s cheeks burn. It makes the scars easier to see, makes his face flush and hot, but Noctis doesn’t seem to mind.

But, unfortunately, the acne doesn’t stop just on his cheeks. No. It makes its way down his back, little scars with painful and embarrassing memories. He remembers the way he refused to take off his shirt when practicing, fearful of the way others would look at him. Would they think he was dirty? That he didn’t clean himself?

Maybe that was why he spent so much time in the shower, why he cleaned his clothes obsessively, why he was so tidy. Who would ever want to look at someone with such… _Unsightly_ scars?

Noctis _does_ , though.

The first time Noctis sees him without a shirt, it takes everything in Ignis’s power not to turn off the light. This isn’t the first time they’ve made love, the first time that they’ve touched, but at this very moment, he feels as though it is. Ignis is exposed, flustered and embarrassed, and he can feel his fingers shaking.

Ignis looks away, hoping that if he can’t see Noctis's his face that it won’t hurt as much.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asks as he fumbles with his own shirt. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Noctis says, a flash of concern crossing his face. “Do you… Did I do something wrong?”

Ignis swallows.  “No, course not.” Even the thought of it being Noctis’s fault sends a chill through Ignis’s spine. “It’s simply that—”

Noctis closes his eyes, understanding and apprehension spreading across his brow. “I’m sorry. I… I didn’t know that you would be so uncomfortable about this.” Noctis gestures again to his shirt. “I guess I can understand now why you never wanted to do it with the lights on.  I can… I can keep my shirt on, it makes you more comfortable.”

“What are you talking about?”

Noctis makes a small gesture with his neck. “My back. My scar.”

Dawning horror grips Ignis by the throat, and any of the apprehension that he had before is washed away. “No, Noctis.  This really isn’t to do with your back. Please, trust me.”

“Is it something else about me?”

“No, it’s about _me_.” Ignis swallows, trying to push the fear of hurting Noct down into the pit of his stomach. He needs to be honest; otherwise Noctis will think this is something to do with him, and—

“Youth was not kind to me, Noct. I have… I have scars of my own.”

It takes almost all of his energy to turn around, slowly exposing the skin of his back to his lover.  In the darkness, Ignis could hide all of his imperfections. But now, surrounded by the light, there is nothing he can do but explain.

“Oh.”

Is he disgusted? Ignis can’t help but shake, and he hears the soft tapping on the floor getting closer. Noctis…  He would never make fun of him for it, but there must be some sort of morbid understanding. At least now, at least now Noctis won't ask for them to make love in the light. He’ll understand why.

“Your scar has never bothered me,” Ignis murmurs in the air, “but mine do.”

Ignis isn’t sure what he expects to happen, but when Noctis presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, and all of the air in his lungs goes out in a rush. He can feel the sweat beads on his back beginning to cool, his insecurities laid bare and open like a fresh wound, and Noctis does not shy away from them.

Now, instead he allows his fingers to run over the blemishes, for his lips to gently caress them. It almost feels like Noctis is trying to connect the dots of his scars, to make something beautiful out of what Ignis knows is ugly. 

“Do you think I’m ugly?” Noctis asks. “Do you think my scars are ugly?”

“No, never.”

Noctis presses more kisses down his shoulder blades, kisses him in places that Ignis has only ever seen as dirty and ugly and oh so very broken.

“Then why would I ever think that of you?” Noctis slowly turns him around, and when he leans close, he kisses each of Ignis's cheeks. 

They must taste like tears.

"I love you, Iggy. Don't cry."

Ignis swallows. "I'll... I'll try."

“They’re like stars, Iggy. Each of them is different. Each of them is yours.”


End file.
